


老公天下第一 （上）

by ONLYX



Category: ChanLay灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 第一次用AO3试试手。*金主pcy X  十八线小演员zyx*逆年龄差，完全OOC设定，骚受预警*不喜欢我的现在就退出去*跟那首歌没关系*R18





	老公天下第一 （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇分上下的原因是：第一——有两辆车，第一辆比较水，第二辆，还没写【捂脸】。第二——因为我住校不写这篇，所以我也不知道接下来一辆是什么时候......记得提醒我。

流线型的跑车停在满是摄影机的地区外围，不顾高挂的静音标记，按响了喇叭。剧组所有人向那里侧目，很快有认识车牌号的人朝摄影机内圈里面喊：“张艺兴！有人找！”  
“啊来了来了……”里面跑出来一个男生，顺毛刘海搭在额前，被微微的薄汗打湿。他看到车子一愣，连忙跑过去敲敲车窗：“你怎么又来了啊……”  
里面的人放下车窗，挑起又邪气又痞的微笑：“我来不得吗？还是你不乐意我来？”  
“不是不是我没有……”张艺兴摆手，又拼命摇头，像只抖水的小鸭子。看看左右并无人，他大胆地趴在车窗上将头探进去看看，曲着腿翘着屁股。“我也想你了嘛。”  
车里的人笑起来，明显心情大好，伸手往他头上揉两把，打开车门下车。  
“我还不是怕你又被哪个不长眼的欺负了……人家可有的是靠山呢……”他说着，摘下墨镜，扫过一列点头哈腰的人，格外重点关照了先前与张艺兴搭戏的女演员，然后把站在身边手脚不知该怎么摆的小演员搂进怀里，弯下腰咬他耳垂。“哪里想我？怎么个想我法？”  
小演员的脸一下子红了，看着周围这么多人，畏畏缩缩地扯着人西装衣角，配着他减龄的样貌，着实清纯得很。“哎呀……灿烈……今天是最后一天……马上就杀青了……”  
“最后一天要是还拍不好，某些人小花旦的名声可得下架了。”他笑着，扳过张艺兴的肩膀左看右看，最后捏了捏他脸颊，“去吧去吧，我在车里等你。”  
张艺兴红着脸应了一声，转身回到圈内，乖乖地朝四周的工作人员鞠躬。  
“朴少爷……您要不——”  
“不用。”朴灿烈打断导演的话，“我说了车里等他。”他看着张艺兴，一双桃花眼里泛着难得的温柔，线条明朗的侧脸俊美得让旁人全部黯然失色，直让人感慨不做明星真的可惜了。  
他转身就走，导演重新坐下来导戏，倒显得安心许多。  
有了这么一位朴少爷坐镇，哪怕是这部戏的大东家来了也得让三分，大东家的小情人也就摆不了什么架子，掀不起浪了。  
因此他对张艺兴又客气几分，后者倒乖巧得过分，诚惶诚恐给他鞠躬，问他是不是对演技有什么不满。其实他对张艺兴满意得很哪，又听话又认真，哪怕背后靠着朴灿烈这么一座大靠山，对待工作也从来一丝不苟的样子。演的男二也是个符合他个性的清纯人设，戏份不算太多，但是胜在人设好，偶尔在剧组里唱唱歌跳跳舞，动不动就害羞脸红，清纯得像只小白兔似的，十分招人喜欢。  
这部戏本来是为了大东家的小情人——那个女主角——量身定制的。不费什么脑子，男女主角台词可雷人，纯属看脸捧人。  
男二的角色当初都要定了，朴灿烈带了张艺兴过来。“你看艺兴怎么样？可以的话就卖我个人情。”  
跟在一身低奢的朴灿烈身边，张艺兴却显得十分朴素，怯怯的样子在他漂亮的脸上塑造出一个不食人间烟火的小仙子形象。  
本来只是以为不得不卖这个人情，等人进了组才发现自己可算捡了个大宝贝——除了女主角时不时的刁难以外，张艺兴的拍摄效率可以说是十分高了，人又谦逊又勤奋，丝毫不让人操心。  
最后一天的拍摄因为朴灿烈的到来而十分顺利，随着杀青打板，整个剧组欢腾起来。张艺兴一路小跑，去敲朴灿烈的车窗：“灿烈灿烈！杀青啦！”  
“一部戏而已，这么开心。”朴灿烈笑他，“以后怎么办？”  
“我不管，我第一次呢，就开心。”张艺兴嘟着嘴，打开车门扯着他，“你也下来嘛……”  
朴灿烈看着他在外面跺脚，娇俏极了，心下也是喜欢到不行，迈出车门，一把将人拉到怀里强硬地吻上去。  
他不太用有色唇膏，更多时候抹一层甜味儿的润唇膏。今天是桃子味的。  
朴灿烈撬开他的唇，舌头探过去交缠挑逗，又咬着他丰润的下唇来回碾磨，大有要在整个剧组面前将他吞吃入腹的架势。  
张艺兴给他吓得忘记呼吸，双手推在朴灿烈肩上也不敢用力，只好仰着头承受他的亲吻，直到实在喘不过气，漏出软腻的鼻音求饶。  
“这么多人呢……”他说着，趴在朴灿烈肩膀上，小心地探出头越过车窗看了一眼，见没有人注意到这边才松了口气。  
“那找个没人的地方？”  
张艺兴的耳朵一下子红了，红到脖子，头越埋越低，要钻到朴灿烈胸口去。  
“今天晚上跟我出去度假。”朴灿烈捏着人后颈，像拎小鸡似的让他和自己对视，“等会儿就上飞机，庆功宴我跟导演说一声你不去了。”  
“为什么呀……”张艺兴本来还想抗议，但朴灿烈的手顺着他的脊背滑到腰上，又拢住他两瓣臀肉揉捏，几乎立刻就让他软了腿脚跌进那宽厚温暖的怀里，“不会很没有礼貌的吗……”  
“不会。”朴灿烈在他屁股上拍了一下，恋恋不舍地松开手，勾住他纤细修长的手指走出去，“反正你去了也是被灌酒，还不如让我来灌你……喝点别的。”  
他意有所指，张艺兴勾紧了他的手，晃了两下，伸出粉嫩的舌头在水光盈盈的唇上舔了一圈。  
朴灿烈正盯着他看，给这一下撩得小腹发紧，更加决定了今晚绝对不放过这只小妖精，让自己憋了几个月的大兄弟好好开开荤。  
牵着张艺兴在场内走了一圈没找到导演，倒有不长眼也不长心眼的女演员贴上来：“朴少爷……或许还认识我吗？”这个女主演早就换下了戏服，穿着一件紧身上衣，露出里面不知是真是假的沟，故意在朴灿烈面前拗造型。  
“怎么能不认识呢……这几个月我们艺兴不是还麻烦你关照了吗。”朴灿烈皮笑肉不笑，“那个号称影视圈暴发户的老男人……这么多年了口味真是一点没变……你和你百八十个前辈们相处的还好吧？”  
张艺兴已经躲到他身后偷笑起来，额头抵在他肩膀上，手指尖儿挠在他背后，跟挠在心头似的痒痒。  
他淡然地看着对面的人，没有一点因为性别就给人家点面子的想法。  
“这……朴少爷说笑了……”女人的笑脸僵硬了，却还作出强装镇定的样子，“不知道我有没有这个荣幸可以请朴少爷做我今夜庆功宴的男伴……”  
“这个嘛……”他故意拖长了声调，惹得身后的人抓着他衣角拽才开口，“我们艺兴想出去度假，我今晚就会带他走。”  
他拉起张艺兴转身走开，还回过头调侃一句：“小姐的那些心思，朴某可不想消受。”  
导演自然是同意了张艺兴的缺席，一直到走出片场上了车，小演员才终于停下了肩膀颤抖的憋笑，捶着跑车座椅笑得眼泪都要出来了。  
“百八十个前辈哈哈哈哈哈哈灿烈——我以前、以前怎么不知道你这么缺德——”  
朴灿烈眉头一挑，跑车在大路上窜出去。“你确定你要说我缺德？”  
小演员可怂可怂地闭上嘴摇头，朴灿烈看他额发晃得乱七八糟，好笑地腾出一只手给他打理。  
“我今天是不缺德，就缺点你。”  
张艺兴愣了好一会儿，后知后觉被撩了，小脸通红，窝在座位上不肯出声儿。

这种纯情又青涩的本来不是朴灿烈的款，他喜欢床上够热情会卖骚的。第一次睡小演员只是心血来潮，是某一次酒会上的消遣。哪想小家伙真是第一次，让他多费不少心思。第二天早上醒过来看到朴灿烈要走，委屈得眼泪汪汪的，不知怎么的就让从不养情人儿的影视圈大少爷朴灿烈心软了。  
小演员生得一副好皮囊，性格也实在讨喜，可惜了没遇到个好公司。那个十八线小地方，给个小男星爬上暴发户的大腿——才捧得不温不火的——就把人当财神爷似的供着，所有资源一股脑儿拨过去，自然就委屈了公司里那些小新人。张艺兴就是其中之一，那天酒会上缩在墙角默默吃着蛋糕，一抬眼不巧就撞上朴灿烈的目光。朴灿烈也实在是被那个不入流的小男星缠得烦了，心里暗骂着不看看自己什么货色，也想上本少爷的床，碰到这么个长得好看的可人儿，自然上去调戏两句。  
“我叫张艺兴……今年二十一……”  
朴灿烈可记得清清楚楚，小演员那天穿着一套干净的白西装，脸上也干干净净的，一点多余的化妆品痕迹也没有——只是看到了他就脸红。  
他觉得可爱，追着小演员的目光，后者总是慌慌张张逃开了不敢看他。  
“朴灿烈，二十四了。”他递上手中的香槟，“喝酒吗？”  
小演员明显是知道他朴灿烈的名号，把自己下唇咬得嫣红，小心翼翼伸出手接过酒杯：“我不会喝酒……”  
朴灿烈当时真是为他这张脸着了魔了——这么个清纯的人儿，又像是看不透似的，抬起的眸子里若有若无带着点诱惑。  
“你跟我回去，我教你喝。”  
本来他也只是准备睡一晚尝个新鲜，给人点好处就了事，哪能想到自己竟然因为张艺兴掉几滴眼泪而心疼，没狠得下心来拒绝他无声的恳求，当下收了张艺兴这么个小妖精。  
接下来他算是知道自己做了个多么正确的决定。张艺兴纯得很，因此床上调教起来更加带劲儿。看着这么一个不食人间烟火、仙子一样的人，渐渐在自己身下被教得魅惑又淫荡，着实是一种心理上的极大满足。同时他也能够给人足够的感官冲击，床下还是那副惹人疼爱的样子，床上又大胆又开放，什么都敢做，什么话都敢喊出口。  
朴灿烈尽心尽力地教，张艺兴学得也很用心。没多久就知道了什么体位该怎么扭屁股才能好好取悦金主的那玩意儿，口交时收着脸颊吊起眼角那般风情也是世间无二，甚至连怎样玩弄自己的身体好让朴灿烈把持不住也探究得一清二楚了。  
和张艺兴比起来，其他的所有人，简直就不值一提，连朴灿烈的眼都入不了了。  
他啊，真的是彻底离不开张艺兴了。

朴灿烈的私人飞机随叫随开，说要去度假就往定好了房间的海滨城市开。张艺兴的兴奋劲儿过了，飞机上靠着朴灿烈睡着了。朴灿烈憋着一肚子火不知道往哪儿撒，只能盯着自家小情人低声说等晚上绝不放过你。  
本来抱着坏心思，想下了飞机一路抱着张艺兴，好好欣赏小家伙脸红红却不敢乱动的样子。结果飞机刚落地，张艺兴就醒了，看着一脸不爽的朴灿烈咯咯直笑，笑完了黏黏糊糊靠进他怀里，看着周边没人，屁股往他胯下蹭。  
“我今天累了嘛……晚上也想早点睡……”  
朴灿烈打他屁股，意思是你睡了我怎么办。  
小演员早就打好了小算盘，冲他比两根手指：“两次，今晚一次，明早一次。”  
“谁养着谁啊？”朴灿烈问他，“你就这么对待你金主的？”  
结果张艺兴踮起脚搂住朴灿烈的脖子，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，唇间呼出的热气有意划过朴灿烈耳垂：“不要嘛……被你玩坏了怎么办？”  
“还想不想养小兔子了？”朴灿烈又问，果不其然看到小家伙撅起嘴满脸不开心。  
“那、那三次……”  
“嗯？”  
“好啦好啦！”张艺兴赌气似的头一扭，“随便你怎么搞！我要养小兔子！”  
“行啊，回去了就陪你去买。”  
想怎么搞就怎么搞？  
那他朴灿烈可真是太有一套了。

助理很识时务地定了大床房，设备齐全，沙发床，落地窗，全身镜，迷你吧台。  
张艺兴一进房间就往床上扑，把被子压出人型凹陷。朴灿烈拿了浴袍先走进浴室，很快就出来了，往张艺兴挺翘的屁股上拍。“洗澡去洗澡去。”  
小演员哎呦一声，蹬着腿在床上翻了个身，躺着把金主穿着浴袍的性感样子尽收眼底。领口斜挂在肩膀上，露出大片的胸膛，腰间简单地扎了个结，一走路就被颠得松松散散，浴袍下露出笔直有力的腿。  
张艺兴抬起脚挑开他浴袍下摆与他调笑，在他变了脸色之前飞快地爬起来溜进浴室。  
水声再次响起，隔着磨砂玻璃看着张艺兴显得很模糊，只能大致看出他纤细的腰线和翘起的臀。他似乎也知道朴灿烈正在外面看着他，口中哼着歌，一把纤腰扭得无比煽情。  
忽然间他的手贴到玻璃上，印出一片水汽，指尖轻轻点着，漫无目的地画着圈儿。  
张艺兴本来只想逗逗自己的金主，没想到这么一逗，直接把人给勾引到浴室里来，就隔着一层透明玻璃，直勾勾地盯着他。  
他下意识转过身去用背部对着朴灿烈，但朴灿烈落在他光裸脊背上灼热的视线滑动着，落到腰窝儿，落到臀尖，看得他身体发烫，冲在温水底下更是腿脚酥麻失了力气。  
“宝贝儿……”朴灿烈敲敲玻璃门，低沉的声音滤在热水水汽里传入张艺兴耳中，“自己做好准备，我等会儿可概不负责……”  
什么？！  
张艺兴猛地一回头，朴灿烈却已经拉开玻璃门把一罐润滑液递了过来。他迟迟没有伸手去接，目光反复跟朴灿烈确认，他的金主十分肯定地点了点头，坏笑里带着点得逞的意思。  
“不是说随便我怎么搞吗？”他笑，“还不快点？”  
张艺兴伸手接过润滑液，湿漉漉的手指撒娇似的擦过朴灿烈的手，眸光也湿漉漉的，叫人看得邪火上涌。  
反正这是他和灿烈的私人“度假”，那就干脆放开了好好玩一回。  
张艺兴打定了主意，身上好像一点也见不到羞涩的影子了，清纯小仙子形象荡然无存，惑人得很。斜着眼睛瞟了朴灿烈一眼，随即观察起手中的润滑液来。  
“水性……带有一定……催情效果？”  
朴灿烈笑得更开心了，都看见他露出整整齐齐的牙齿。  
张艺兴不由得小小翻了个白眼，吐槽金主在他身上搞的小花样。  
他熟练地旋开了盖子，在右手上挤了乳白的水液，侧着脸左手撑在磨砂玻璃上，好将整个背面展示给朴灿烈，让他把每一个动作看清楚。  
白皙而柔嫩的手心里拢着润滑液，顺着指缝溢出，随手指滑入臀缝的动作尽数落在他臀尖上，凉得让他轻哼一声。  
张艺兴咬咬牙，手指拨开臀肉，让水液把两瓣臀肉都抹得湿淋淋的拢在手中揉捏，直到微微泛了红。喉口溢出压抑不住的轻喘，齿尖蹂躏着红艳的下唇，一双美眸慵懒地半睁，夹带着情欲的色彩，水光盈盈的，在铺满雾气的玻璃后嗔怪地看着朴灿烈。  
他在自己手中感受到紧实的臀肉被揉捏到酥麻，水液在腿根流下，引起阵阵颤栗。  
他看不清朴灿烈的表情，只模糊看到他的轮廓，抱着手臂站在那里，浴衣领口露出的皮肤真让张艺兴恨不得立刻扑进他怀里。  
湿淋淋的手指触摸到了穴口，细小却让人腿软的快感令敏感的穴口收缩起来，肉粉色的，十分招人疼爱。他有意引诱，手指打着圈儿揉开穴口，指尖探进去轻轻抠挖，张开唇吐露婉转的柔声慢语，哼出娇嗔的鼻音，微微塌下了腰让朴灿烈看得清楚。  
一根手指全部探入了小穴，另一只手难耐地屈起手指在磨砂玻璃上挠着。“灿烈……灿烈……”他撒娇似的轻吟，手指旋转起来四处开拓，感受到的湿润火热的触感让人脸红，穴肉主动簇拥上来将手指紧紧包裹，被指尖用了力触碰到又带给他阵阵快感，惹得他面若桃花，艳丽而旖旎。  
“继续。”朴灿烈沉住气，一只手探入浴袍下摆，握住半勃的性器轻轻撸动。快感缓慢地累积，他看着玻璃后张艺兴曲线明显的躯体，伸手抹开雾气，描摹着他流畅的腰线。  
其实这样自己开拓着后穴招惹朴灿烈的戏码，张艺兴也不是第一次玩了。上两次还不等他做完润滑，朴灿烈就忍不住要进入他，一边说他小骚货，一边挺腰操干他。  
于是他故意扭动着屁股，又加入了一根手指，穴口深深浅浅套弄着指根，敏感地缩瑟着。自己的两根手指进不到太深的地方，只能在堪堪触及敏感点的地方按压，身体里的瘙痒蔓延开来却得不到缓解，张艺兴不禁发出了小兽般可怜兮兮的呜咽，手指有些笨拙地模仿性交的动作进进出出，染上一层水液，顺着白嫩的手流下。  
他有些艰难却不耐地尝试着挤入第三根手指。这时难免怀念朴灿烈的那些“手段”——朴灿烈喜欢背后位做扩张，往往只是两根手指就能花样极多的让张艺兴求着他操自己。  
他记得朴灿烈曾经反手捉住他的手腕，逼迫他这样触碰自己，整条手臂带着要被折断的麻痛感，手指却不受控制顺着他推压的动作在穴内越进越深。  
他也记得朴灿烈的手指，骨节分明，比自己的粗一圈，摸起来总是摸到磨手的茧。这样一双手总是触碰着他，挑起他的情欲，肆意玩弄着他。仅仅是两根手指在他体内翻搅，就让他压抑不住口中的呻吟，更别提还总爱翻新玩花样——比如将两指分开，撑开了磨弄两侧娇嫩的肠壁。上次他这么玩的时候张艺兴记得自己直接哭了出来，眼泪汪汪地扭动着身体求着朴灿烈用他的大鸡巴狠狠操自己。  
自己根本解决不了问题，身体里的燥热和瘙痒如火焰一样升腾，后穴内甚至令人羞耻像荡妇一样流着情液——张艺兴知道这或许还有那瓶润滑液的功劳，但他自己也确确实实被朴灿烈调教成了一个没有男人就活不下去的小骚货。  
我现在……想要……  
他尽量偏转过头，眯着眼睛朝外看，好看清朴灿烈那对着自己直直翘起的粗大色情的家伙。  
想要他操我。狠狠地把他的家伙塞进我屁股里止一止痒。  
“灿烈……求求你……求求你……”他可怜兮兮地扭着腰，恳切地盯着朴灿烈。无意识地开始回忆着金主从前玩弄自己的手法，手指努力地挣开内里滚烫的束缚，只略微撑开一点，带着水雾的空气侵入刺激敏感的黏膜层，分不清是自身分泌的或是那瓶水性润滑液，混杂着丝丝乳白色的液体淌出穴口，一滴滴在地上砸开。  
他感到腿软了，求而不得的欲火在身体里横冲直撞，让他红着眼角发出下流的吟叫。  
“操我吧……灿烈……”  
“行啊。”  
朴灿烈打开门迈进来，伸手关掉了淋浴头，水珠连成丝线，顺着他的头发甩过眼前。他毫不在意地将手指伸进发丝全部撸到后面，露出额头和锋利的眉，一双潋滟的桃花眼此刻满是侵略与兽欲。一把把张艺兴拉进怀里，手指不客气地探进他唇舌之间蹂躏一番，再带着有细小泡沫的银丝滑进他臀缝，那张可爱的小嘴激动地翕合着含弄他的指尖，只消指甲轻轻搔刮就让张艺兴甜腻地轻哼出声。  
“扶好了。”他把张艺兴指节泛粉的手按在布满水雾的瓷砖上，一手撑在平坦的小腹上提着手中的纤腰，一手揉开他肉感的臀瓣，将性器顶端抵在穴口，“疼了就跟我说，听到没？”  
看到小家伙颤颤巍巍地点头，朴灿烈才挺腰进入后方那处秘地，柔软的穴肉毫不矜持地热烈迎合着他，直到被完全填满了，才温驯地吮吸着愈发肿胀的性器。  
张艺兴眯起眼睛发出柔软的轻哼，像渴望交尾的猫一样晃动着腰臀，手指在滑腻的瓷砖上抓挠，指尖的颜色如同尚未成熟透的粉红色樱桃。  
他在被插入的时候习惯性的想抓住些什么，满足心里的不安。枕头床单，有时是朴灿烈的衣服或者卷曲的发梢，但浴室里只有满手的水汽。于是他不满地抓住了金主稳固着自己的手臂，挠出三道可爱的爪印，又乖乖地将他的指尖含在唇间，温热的舌轻轻地舔舐，湿淋淋的，同他脸上纯真又淫荡的表情一样成为最诱人的春情。  
朴灿烈把他压在墙上，并不大开大合地动作，只是把性器一个劲往湿润的小穴内埋得更深，像要进入到从未被开拓过的深处。指尖挑开小情人上薄下厚的色情嘴唇，探进口腔去逗弄他灵巧得使人癫狂的小舌。夹住舌尖轻轻揉捏，听到他讨饶的呜咽，又把手指抽出，掐着他近日消瘦了一些的下巴让他同自己接吻。  
张艺兴的吻技在他的调教下日益成熟，已经懂得了如何与男人在交缠时换气，荡漾出柔媚的鼻息，有时还调皮得很，堵着气要跟男人一争高下。  
朴灿烈熟知他的敏感点，对他前列腺浅这回事儿也一清二楚，于是故意让粗壮的茎身碾在他的敏感处。张艺兴似乎受不了金主这种一味进攻深处的调情，大腿止不住地打颤儿。因此他在接吻时更显得讨好，将所有支配权交给今日任性妄为的金主，迷朦间将双眼半睁着，眼尾的红像新取的佳酿，单为一人散发甜美的香气。  
“灿烈、啊……”  
浴室里的水浇在两人身上，让人酥软无力，淫糜的气息越来越重了。  
谁也不知道过了多久，只知道有人在索取自己，于是去迎合，激发最原始的兽欲。  
后穴内的酥麻渐渐蔓延至遍布全身，张艺兴看着自己被水冲到发白的皮肤，猜想这场交欢是不是已经持续了很久。  
“我爱你。”  
他听到了，朴灿烈的声音混在流水声中，很轻很轻，但使他心里的兴奋像是要溢出来。  
好爱好爱你。  
张艺兴小小地挣扎起来，把身体重量靠到朴灿烈身上，随着身后愈发深重的撞击而浪荡地呻吟着，仰起头露出天鹅般高贵的肩颈。朴灿烈在他白皙的颈项上留下如宣誓与标记的咬痕，搂住他的腰带进怀中，将精液灌进他身体深处。  
“灿烈真是的……”朴灿烈抽离时听见小家伙唔了一声，随后精液混着水与透明乳液从他臀间顺着大腿淌下，“射到这么里面的话，不仅很难清理，而且会感觉很涨……”  
“如果会怀孕那一定是灿烈的错。”  
嗯？金主摆出招牌流氓表情。你说什么？  
“不不不我没说！我发四！”小演员怂得一批，赶紧举手发誓。  
事后做了详尽的清理，张艺兴又变回了日常看到的小可爱，趴在床上翻杂志。  
“明天出去玩吧！”  
“嗯。”  
“想去海边！”  
“行。”  
“想冲浪！”  
“好。”  
小家伙撇着嘴:“刚做完你就那么冷淡！”作势就要扑到朴灿烈身上闹腾，被一把抱进怀里，像个抱枕似的。  
朴灿烈摸了两把，只觉得腰细得不行，也就胸和屁股有点肉，开始怀疑他是不是在剧组又挑食不好好吃饭。  
“省着点力气，明天有得你累的。”他说，埋头给怀里的人一个吻，把下巴搁在他发上，并且暗自下定决心——要把小演员喂胖一点，抱起来睡觉才舒服！  
“哦……”张艺兴委屈巴巴，伸手抱住朴灿烈，两腿也缠过去，像大型树袋熊。已经闭上眼睛了，又像是梦呓，甜甜地告白。  
“灿烈对我最好啦，所以我啊……”  
“天下第一喜欢灿烈。”


End file.
